ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy and Logan
Lindy and Logan is the sibling relationship between Lindy Watson and Logan Watson. For the real life pairing, see Austin and Olivia. Other Names *'Lingan' (Lin/dy and Lo/'gan') *'Londy' (Lo/gan and Li/'ndy') *'Lody' (Lo/gan and Lin/'dy') *'Lindan' (Lind/y and Log/'an') Moments 'The Pilot' *They host a party together. *They had to explain to their parents what was going on while their parents were gone. *They both get in trouble by their parents. *Even though, they don't want to share everything and also disagree here and then, they both really care for each other and stand up for each other. *Lindy picked her brother (and friends) over a popular senior, Seth Wall. *Logan convinced Lindy not to call the hospital when they thought Mrs. Klasby died. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Both Lindy and Logan hung out with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *Logan (and Garrett, Jasmine and Delia) helped Lindy. *Logan sat next to Lindy in the cafeteria. *When Logan finaly won back the chair, he abandoned it the moment Lindy texted him that she was in trouble. Showing he cares for her more than he lets on. 'The New Guy' *They both had mani-peddies. *They both went to see a film. *Lindy tricked Logan into making a vote. *They both hung out at Rumble Juice with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *They both vote to kick Tom out of the group. *Lindy and Logan both at first wanted Tom to be part of the gang. *Lindy and Logan and the rest of the gang get annoyed from Tom repeating the same story over and over again. *When she thinks they are about to die, Lindy tells Logan that she's greatful to have him, and that she loves him with all her heart. 'Dear High School Self' *Logan tries to find out what Lindy was hiding. *Lindy lies to Logan about her letter. *When Logan sends her a text for help, Lindy immediately goes and helps him and the gang. *When Logan reads Lindy's letter, he is very mad at her. *Logan left the house with the gang (not forever of course) because of Lindy even though he lived there. *Logan said to Lindy that he wasn't her brother anymore. *Lindy and Logan both spoke Delia's language. *They hugged when they made up. Trivia Similarities *Both are friends with each others friends. *Both were born on the same day and year, making them twins. *Both go to DITKA High School. *Both have blonde hair. *Both have to explain to their parents what happened while their parents were gone. *Both host a party. *They share the same locker. *They have the same birthmark that is shaped as Finland. *Mrs. Klasby called both of them "Dork-nossels". *They have the same English teacher. *Both of their names start with, "L". *Both try to impress Seth Wall in The Pilot. Differences *Lindy has brown eyes whereas Logan has blue. *Lindy is female while Logan is male. *Lindy is very smart, a tad geeky but Logan is laid back and confident. *Logan's hair is a darker shade of blonde to Lindy's. *Lindy loves mani-peddies but Logan hates it. Facts *Lindy is older than Logan by fifteen seconds. *Logan hates it when Lindy touches him. Trademarks Colour — The Lindy and Logan colour can be blonde since they both have blonde hair. Object — The Lindy and Logan object can be a stroller because when they were babies they had their own stroller that looked the same. Number — The Lindy and Logan number can be 10 since they both have five letters in their name. 5 + 5 = 10. Quotes Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship